15 minutes
by ligurl
Summary: What can happen in 15 minutes between the two most unlikely characters!


_Written in approximately 15 mins. enjoy!_

Kyo sat on the bottom step of the little house they lived in. He looked as if in a pensive jumble of thoughts, staring into the distance of the woods they walked through every day. He felt sad, so… sad.

'I can't be with Tohru, can I? Everyone knows she likes Yuki better. Darn it, that stupid rat! Why does he have to upstage me all the time? Stupid… stupid rat…'

"Kyonkichi! What are you doing?"

"AACKK!" Kyo yelled in surprise as Ayame planted a kiss upon his cheek. "What the do you think you're doing?"

"Awh, Kyonkichi. Don't look so sad! Let me cheer you up," Ayame said in his sleek arrogant voice, stroking Kyo's chin gently. "I'm sure it's the physical contact you lack that makes you feel this way."

"No way! Get away from me, dumbass!" Kyo ran into the house, then into his own room.

"Leading the way, are we?"

"Get away from me!" Kyo was about to slam the door shut, but he was too late.

"Kyonkichi," Ayame mumbled in a seductive tone, causing Kyo to back away to the corner of his room. "Let me make you happy."

"Ayame, go away," Kyo muttered, but his defences were weakening. How did Ayame know how desperate he felt?

"I'm not leaving," Ayame said determinedly, sitting down beside Kyo on the tatami. "Kyo, if you haven't realized, everyone's been worried about you."

"Not Yuki."

"Well, he does in a way… I mean…" Ayame faltered as Kyo gave him a warning glance. "Okay, fine. So maybe he's not. But anyway, I know I am."

"So?"

"Please, allow me to make you happy."

Kyo stared at the ceiling for a moment before he spoke. His cheeks were tinged with a pink shade.

"They're coming back in 15 minutes."

"Then 15 minutes is all I have," Ayame mused, his hand already reaching for the zipper of Kyo's pants. "Enjoy it while it lasts."

Ayame rubbed his fingers over the bulge in Kyo's pants, then slowly unzipped. Kyo remained silent, just twitching slightly as Ayame's fingers brushed against his skin.

"May I remove this? It seems to be getting in the way," Ayame teased, snapping the elastic of Kyo's briefs. Kyo nodded then looked away embarrassedly. Chuckling at his shyness, Ayame slipped Kyo's briefs all the way down, then got down to business.

'It's good.' Kyo felt like he wanted to hit himself on the head, but he also wanted it to go on and on and never end. 'Ayame's a guy! It's not supposed to feel this way.' Kyo watched as Ayame's delicate fingers caressed him, moving him up and down in an almost hypnotic rhythm.

Hesitantly, Kyo touched his own chest and soon was rubbing it in a circular motion. He felt high, to a point he almost moaned, but then caught himself just in time. 'I can't let Ayame know I'm enjoying this. It's too embarrassing.'

"Kyo, why are you holding back?" Ayame caught him by surprise, meeting his tongue with Kyo's. He kissed Kyo so passionately that Kyo couldn't help gasping.

"Ayame… Please, don't." Kyo mumbled, his face turning red. "It's embarrassing."

Ayame laughed at the comment and put his lips to Kyo's hardening member, kissing the tip ever so lightly. He put it into his mouth and Kyo felt a shiver going up his spine.

"Ayame… please…"

"Please what, Kyo?" Ayame spoke with his mouth full.

"Please… don't…"

"Please don't stop?" Ayame sat Kyo upon his lap, then thrust himself inside Kyo so suddenly that Kyo yelped in pain.

"OUCHHH! That hurts, you dimwit!" Kyo yelled, struggling as Ayame moved inside Kyo slowly. Ayame kissed Kyo's neck, then moved faster and faster while still pulling and pushing Kyo's erect penis.

"Kyo, your 15 minutes is almost up. Come with me."

"What!" Kyo's face turned crimson, but he himself could not deny the fact that he could come any minute.

"Kyo, moan. Please, just let everything out." Ayame pushed harder, and Kyo clawed at Ayame's long sleeves, keeping his lips tightly shut. "Please, Kyo?"

Suddenly, he felt it. 'Oh no, I'm going to come.'

"Kyo, I'm coming. Please come with me."

Kyo muttered something under his breath, then turned his head to face Ayame.

"Unhhhh! Aaahhhhh!" Their moans echoed through the empty house compound. White sticky cum shot out all over the tatami floor, and Kyo felt warm cum inside him. 'I've never felt so good in my life.' He moaned again and again as more cum spurted out, clenching his fists upon Ayame's shirt. They finally lay there, panting.

"Kyo! We're home!" they heard Tohru's voice as she entered the house.

"I'd better clean this up," Kyo muttered, red-faced, as he pulled up his pants.

"I'll be off then, Kyonkichi!" Ayame gave him a final kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. Then, he poked his head in again and winked, saying, "If you need another 15 minutes tomorrow, I'll be here okay?"

-end-


End file.
